1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a media service providing apparatus and a method for providing a widget service, and more particularly, to a media service providing apparatus which provides a widget service and a method for providing a widget service using the media service providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web acceptance models of an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) include an open web method, in which information is received in the form of a web page from a service provider, a digital television (TV) portal method, in which an IPTV-based web service is provided to a user through a cooperation between an IPTV provider and a service provider, and a widget method, in which a content is received only from a service provider and displayed on a small window. Among these, the most widely applicable web acceptance model is a widget method, which is capable of providing multi-tasking such as simultaneously providing television viewing and a widget service, and a direct management although a user is not necessarily a widget service provider.
Widgets or gadgets are miniature applications in which frequently used services are produced as icons, and may be operated independently. By executing a widget, it is possible to provide a content or operate an application program such as a clock independently without opening a web browser.
Unlike PC-based widgets, which can be operated using a keyboard or a mouse, or mobile-based widgets which can be operated using a stylus pen or a touch screen, TV-based widgets are limited in terms of interaction, since a user must select desired menus by manipulating a remote controller.
More particularly, a user who has a previous version of a TV-based widget may experience inconvenience since the user needs to manipulate direction keys on a remote controller to change from a main menu to a sub menu. Also as the previous version of a TV-based widget displays a widget window on a part of a screen, the widget window may disturb a user viewing TV.
Moreover, it takes seconds, sometimes minutes for a user to check information such as weather, news, and traffic provided by the widget window. Accordingly, it is inappropriate for a widget window to be displayed on the part of a TV screen since the widget window may disturb a user viewing TV.